


Ivan and Victor Meet

by orphan_account



Category: Historical RPF, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Literary RPF
Genre: Barricade Day, Crack, M/M, My sister wrote this, No Homo, Not written while on drugs, Nothing to do with the barricade but, Still for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yo dude u got a lisp or something? I ain't gay." He no homo'ed in reply...Suddenly, Ivan felt himself falling for Victor."Is this what it is to be.................. homo?"





	Ivan and Victor Meet

Chapter One (1): Ivan and Victor meet  
Ivan was walking one day, when he walked into the most beautiful walking stranger he had ever walked into.

"Victor." The stranger smiled, as he stopped walking, and spoke.  
"Whomst?" Ivan replied, as he also stopped walking.  
"Thoust wast lookingst atst me. Myst namest isth Victor." He replied, still not walking.  
"Yo dude u got a lisp or something? I ain't gay." He no homo'ed in reply, while standing still (not walking).  
"I am." Victor spat, standingly (still (not walking) ).  
Suddenly, Ivan felt himself falling for Victor. This was in direct correlation to him suddenly having a seizure, and Victor bringing him to the hospital where they both fell into comas, due to a car crash. When they awoke, they were having gay intercourse.  
"Is this what it is to be.................. homo?" Ivan the Terrible, the first Tsar of Russia, asked, questioningly, as a question to Victor.  
"Indubitably, my homosexual friend. Luckily for me, I said no homo right before the car hit both of us following your seizure, so it carries on and this didn't count." Victor Hu(mon)go(us Dickwobbler) replied in reply.  
The End.


End file.
